Visions
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: [HarmMeg],[Rewritten], SUMMARY: A meeting written in the stars. Two souls find their mates. A connection is made, a bond is brought to life. Two hearts learn of dangers ahead. What will they do?


TITLE: Visions

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Harm/Meg

TIMELINE: Season 1, starts at the beginning of the episode Shadow, in which they introduced us to Meg.

SPOILERS: the whole Season 1

AUTHOR'S NOTES: the nice reviews I've received have prompted me to write another Harm/Meg fic. It's another idea that's been buzzing for some time. I hope you like it.

This is also the first fic I have ever written in present tense.

SUMMARY: a meeting written in the stars. Two souls find their mates. A connection is made, a bond is brought to life. Two hearts learn of dangers ahead. What will they do?

AN#2: rewritten, corrected, updated and some things added. Enjoy!

----------------

Harm watched in bemusement as the Sea King landed in the middle of the park.

A member of the President's escort ran towards to it and conferred with a crew member.

Suddenly everything changed.

Instead of going to get his protectee, the Secret Service agent headed towards Harm. Harm frowned, 'What's going on?'

And suddenly he was the one running towards the chopper. Harm climbed into the aircraft and turned around.

When he did his world tilted on it's axis and started spinning in a completely different direction.

As soon as he saw the stunningly beautiful woman sitting on the bench he knew nothing will ever be the same again.

Suddenly he blacked out and the sight of the young Lt. was replaced by a white light.

/FLASH/

The strength of her character amazes him and her defiance interests him. Her fire attracts him. She is already proving to be a worthy partner. He knows he's found his perfect other, his soul mate, for whom he would do anything and everything.

They feel no awkwardness being in each other's personal space. They talk withe their face close together, breathing in the other's breath, they hunch over a computer together, bodies touching. It's perfect, it's natural, it's right.

Meg is suffering from claustrophobia, but trying hard not to let it show. He behaves like a complete jerk to get her mind off of the small room.

Her grateful smile, which takes his breath away, emerges when she realizes what he did.

They already communicate with their eyes.

And he knows she feels the same when she flirts with him for the first time.

/FLASH/

The suffocating pain in his chest when he sees her acting so intimate with another man.

Her fear for his life when Williams takes him as a hostage. Her relief at seeing him alive and, moderately, well after the Humvee was overturned by the blast.

The look in her eyes that says 'Don't ever do that to me again' when they share a look.

/FLASH/

She's looking so beautiful that he can't breathe when he first sees her in that amazing red dress. He just wants to take her in his arms, kiss her and never stop.

Her summer whites are lovingly hugging her body, emphasizing the body that he could lose himself forever in exploring every breath-taking inch of it. Watching it swell with their baby and know that they would be together forever.

The thrill that races up his spine and then down south when she walks so close to him that they actually brush against each other. And the way she talks to him, so close that the toes of their shoes are touching, looking him in the eyes, tempting him, defying him, seducing him.

Her smile intoxicates him, making him feel light-heated and just when he is about to dip in and kiss her for all he is worth, showing her what is in his heart, the moment is broken. His disappointment at being interrupted is staggering.

His anger when the Detective eyes his partner like she's a piece of meat. The urge to flatten that guy's nose is almost overwhelming. The guy needs a shave badly, after an attitude adjustment of course.

His joy when he knows that she is wearing that stunning red dress that acts like a second skin, stopping at the middle of her wonderful, toned thighs and becase she knows that he knows. His disppointment that he is not the one she is wearing it for.

They both admit to themselves that they know each other better than they ever have or ever will know anyone else. Meg realizes that it's inevitable. Their connection is extremely deep already.

The sight of her coming to save his life fills him with hope.

When he looks up at her he sees the most beautiful Angel on this planet. His Angel.

The warmth that spreads across his body at her caring when she comes to check on him.

/FLASH/

The love, yes love, that engulfs his heart when he looks at her beside him, working with him, believing in him.

His fear for her life when they are attacked by the Shining Path. His relief at seeing her alive and well.

/FLASH/

His concern for her and anger at his own stupidity in trying to deny the 10 inch thick steel cables that tie him to her, by trying to submerge himself in the lust that he once felt for Kate when he realizes she is in danger. Lust he once felt, but not anymore. Now everything he is, everything he feels, is for Meg. And Meg only.

He knows he wants nothing less than marriage and family with her, but that scares him.

What if he loses her? How could he live without her once he admits his love for her outloud? What if he becomes another victim of the Rabb curse, leaving her alone and their children without their father?

The relief when he finds her alive must be repressed if they are to live.

/FLASH/

The pride he feels for her when she stands up against an obsolete, repressive regime, showing them not to underestimate women. Especially not to underestimate this particular woman.

The sight of her in that lavish bedroom, looking so tantalizing.

Spunky. She definitely is spunky. And that's one of the things he loves about her.

/FLASH/

He is afraid for her, worried of her becoming the next victim.

Those BDUs are not meant to tempt a man, but on Meg they sure do. But they still don't have anything on her summer and dress whites. She looks bewitching and like a vision when she wears white.

His anger at Whitley takes him over, his rage makes him see red. How could she try to hurt his Meg? She will pay for this!

/FLASH/

Her flirting with him always makes him happy for days, makes him feel like he's walking on a cloud.

The way she feels in his arms when the Marines surprise them makes him tingle all over. It feels 'right', it feels like it's meant to be and he knows it is. And he knows she feels it too. He never wants to let her go again, he wants to hold her forever.

/FLASH/

The tender kiss she gives him, even though it's only on the cheek, will fill his nights with pleasant dreams, repeating it in his head.

He knows he can trust her to save the CAG while he goes to Bosnia.

And after he comes back he sees the pride, relief and love in her eyes. Pride for herself for not failing him. Pride for him for getting the pilots out and proving the CAG's innocence. Relief at seeing him alive and well once again. And love because... because she loves him. She doesn't need a reason for that, it just is. And he knows it since he feels the same. And he knows she sees it all in his own eyes.

Her smile, when they are alone and he gives her the flowers he picked just for her, is blinding and it soooo makes up for almost getting shot while trying to find the prettiest ones.

/FLASH/

His joy at her rejection of the Cuban Captain makes him giddy with joy as it proves she is waiting for him just as he is waiting for her. He jokes about Maria with Keeter, but what he doesn't say is that there is only one woman for him and that woman is not Maria, who is only a friend and to whom Harm rents out a room when she is in town for a layover. They never were lovers and never will be, no matter what he led Keeter and Krennick to believe. If they thought he was involved with Maria then they wouldn't question his relationship with Meg. He and Meg are safe as long as they have this cover.

They would wait until nothing stood in their way and then they would fulfill their dreams. They would not throw this away for just some meaningless one night stand with someone else.

/FLASH/

His heart almost stops forever when he hears that Meg was shot, but then starts beating again so he will make the bastard pay.

The sight of her so small and frail in her hospital bed fuels his determination to find the shooter and only when he does, will he come to her. If he spends too much time with her it could mean that the guy will escape and try to kill her again. He will accept only Hemlock's death and nothing less. And he will be the one to kill him.

He doesn't care about Yeltsin, only about Meg and killing Hemlock.

The satisfaction at killing that bastard fills him and he knows he can now return to spend time at Meg's bedside, having insured her safety and made her would-be-murderer pay.

When he walks into Meg's room, sees her awake and hears those beautiful words "Hiya, Harm." he knows he has found heaven on Earth. The goofy grin that starts out small completely engulfs his face in a matter of nanoseconds and he doesn't even try to fight it.

Everything is well again.

/FLASH/

Their connection, how in tune they are with each other, does not surprise him any longer. Meg quickly catching on to his way of thought regarding the cameras at the gas station does not surprise him. It's what makes him love her all the more.

As they are sitting side by side when all is well, he knows she is the only woman with whom he is comfortable to just 'be'. No talking, no trying to fill the silence, they are completely content to sit with each other, keeping each other company, shoulders, arms and thighs touching. Instead of a spark like with other women he was involved with, there is only a healthy, constant, eternal fire that will never die.

This is love.

/FLASH/

He knows she will save him. He knows she will do everything she will have to. He would do nothing less.

His plan backfired when their cover-story had to cancel. They would attract too much attention from Krennick if they were to go sailing just by themselves. It would've been safe if Maria was there with them. She knew of their situation and didn't mind helping them out.

She's here! And she saved him!

/FLASH/

His heart is heavy with sorrow. He and Diane were going to talk. He wanted to tell her that he found someone. 'The' someone.

And from what he could gather, so did she.

Their agreement from the Academy was not needed anymore. They both found the one they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with. And now it seems that neither of them will have that chance. She is dead and he is being framed for her murder. He knows not when, or if, he will be able to prove his innocence.

Meg is looking at him with such sad, large, teary eyes that it tears at his heart.

"What if you don't come back?" she says in the voice that is screaming to everyone who knows her just how broken hearted she is.

"I'll come back." he tries to reassure her. She turns around and leaves the bathroom.

And that's the last time he sees her.

-------------

When he get's cleared he finds out she's been transferred against her, very vocal and fierce, protests. He doesn't know what's happened to her.

He get's a new partner, a Marine! Were they stoned when they made the decision to pair him up with a Jarhead? She's not that bad, but she won't ever be able to replace Meg.

His heart bleeds, he cries bitter tears after his lost love when he is in the shelter of his home or flying a Tomcat. Meg loved flying with him so much. She loved him so much. And he loved her back just as much.

He tries everything to discover where she was sent to, but it doesn't help.

His soul mate was ripped from him.

---------------

A few years later he feels their connection terminate and he knows what it means and that knowledge vaporizes what is left of his heart, the agony of the realization alone almost killing him.

She is dead.

Slowly he raises from his couch, tears staining his cheeks, still clutching the photo of them together, arms around each other, their love shining in their eyes as they look at each other.

He goes over to his closet, takes out a hard-plastic box, retrieves the gun, puts it to his forehead and pulls the trigger.

/FLASH/

He was back in the chopper, the memory of years not yet lived still lingered in his mind, the memory of their separation and of her death made his eyes watery.

He blinked away the tears and focused on her.

In the background he heard Lindsey talking about Lt. Austin and submarines and other such things, but he tuned him out, focusing completely on the woman before him.

Her eyes were wide, amazingly blue and unfocused. Then she shook her head and the grief in them almost made him cry.

It was obvious to him that she had the same visions, just from her point of view.

The tears spilled, trailing down her pale, beautiful cheeks, tugging at his heart. He didn't want to see her cry.

His hand reached out, wiping them away. She leaned her head into his palm, looking at him with her big blue eyes filled with love.

Slowly they moved together, their lips finally touched.

They ignored Lindsey's surprised, angry and indignant shrieks.

They kissed some more.

Finally they parted and gazed into the other's eyes.

As one they mouthed "I love you" over the noise of the helicopter's engine.

------------

Two souls found their mates. A connection was made. A bond was created. The hearts have decided and spoken.

A decision has been reached.

------------

Somehow they managed to persuade the pilot to land again. They asked Lindsey to give them two hours.

Finally he conceded.

Hand in hand they stepped out of the cargo hold, intent on finding the nearest Court House.

They had gotten the marriage license and managed to persuade a judge to sign a waiver and marry them immediately. The judge would've thought them crazy, but even he saw the love these two people had for each other and realized that they were married in their hearts already, they only needed the paper.

They left the Court House as Lt. Harmon and Lt. (Junior Grade) Megan Rabb.

Soon afterward they met up with Lindsey who was grumbling about them pulling stunts. He freaked out when he saw their wedding rings. After he started talking about Court Martials Harm interrupted him by pointing out that per frat regs married officers are allowed to work together, even as partners. The regs only forbid dating and sexual relationships, but not marriage. Since they got married an hour after they met for the first time, no one can touch them.

Soon after they got to the sub, resolved the situation and arrested Grover.

---------

Two souls found their mates. A connection was made, a bond was brought to life. Two hearts learned of dangers ahead. The future's been changed.

The future's been changed...

----------

EPILOGUE

Over the next sixty years together they had never stopped loving each other. Their marriage and their two children are the greatest successes anyone who ever met them has ever known.

And after all these years together they know they are true soul mates, meant to be together in every lifetime they live.

They just have to listen to their hearts.

And they always do.

THE END


End file.
